Lost
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Wen Junhui adalah anak pindahan dari China yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Selama bersekolah disana, Jun akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan mengisi kehidupannya di Korea. Bahkan orang-orang dari masa lalu. Jun-Wonwoo-Jisoo-Jeonghan-Seungkwan-Soonyoung-Dino-Minghao-Seungchol-Ren-Taemin-Heechul-Yunho-Jaejoong. Crack Pair. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST**

 **-FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL-**

Laki-laki berambut sebahu itu telah menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertamanya sekolah. Rambutnya terlalu panjang, dan wajahnya juga terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang siswa yang akan bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Tidak heran jika seluruh siswa di sekolah ini menjadi gempar akan berita kedatangan anak baru tersebut.

Anak baru itu sedang berbincang dengan dua laki-laki dewasa lainnya di tempat parkir, ketika para siswa sibuk saling dorong untuk mengintipnya dari balik jendela kelas.

"Kau mengerti kan, sayang. Kau harus belajar dengan baik, berteman dengan baik, dan makan dengan baik di sekolah." Ujar salah satu laki-laki yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan si anak baru. "Eomma akan menjemputmu jam tiga sore."

"Tidak perlu." Kata si anak baru. "Aku akan pulang sendiri."

Eommanya bertanya dengan ragu, "Kau ingat jalan pulangnya?". Anak baru itu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma percaya padamu."

Setelah mengelus kepala anaknya, dan membungkuk kepada kepala sekolah yang sejak tadi berdiri di antara mereka, sang eomma pun memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Sementara, si anak baru, berjalan mengekori kepala sekolah.

Sementara itu di kelas, para siswa masih dengan antusiasnya mengintip anak baru dari kaca jendela.

"Daebak! Sekolah kita kedatangan satu princess lagi!" Seru salah satu siswa yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Dino.

"Dia tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Ren sunbaenim atau bahkan Jeonghan kita, ya!" Balas siswa di sebelah Dino dengan mata 10:10, Soonyoung.

"Eyy… kalau menurutku sih, di jauh lebih cantik. Lihat saja, bentuk wajahnya itu natural sekali! Seperti princess sungguhan!" Sambung siswa gembul bermulut besar, Seungkwan.

"Jadi maksudmu, wajahku ini seperti dioperasi plastik?"

"Aniyo… kalau kau itu…" Seungkwan buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sebelum berbicara terlalu banyak. Ada Jeonghan dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Minggir!" Jeonghan mendorong tubuh pendek Seungkwan ke samping. Dino dan Soonyoung otomatis ikut bergeser, untuk memberikan ruang pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat anak baru itu dengan lebih jelas. Satu-satunya yang membuat anak baru itu terlihat seperti princess hanyalah rambut sebahunya, selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik. Sangat tidak bergaya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Jeonghan ketika melihat anak baru itu berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Jeonghan pun berbalik dan mengibaskan rambut indahnya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum meremehkan khas seorang Jeonghan.

Sementara seorang guru memasuki kelas, dengan diiringi kepala sekolah dan anak baru, siswa-siswa lainnya bergegas meninggalkan jendela dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Yunho sonsaengnim, seorang wali kelas dengan tubuh atletis, memukul-mukul meja dengan tongkatnya demi meredakan suara di kelas.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kelas kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini. Dia berasal dari China. Bersikaplah dengan baik dan jangan mengucilkannya! Mengerti?"

"Nee… Sonsaengnim." Koor para siswa.

Kepala sekolah berdeham, merasa tidak dihargai oleh seorang wali kelas yang berani mengeraskan suara di depan dirinya. Guru muda itu menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Titah kepala sekolah kepada si anak baru.

Anak baru mengangguk kecil. "Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Wen Junhui. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Jun. Mohon bantuannya."

Para siswa di kelas serentak terkagum mendengar suara halus dari seorang Jun. Yunho sonsaengnim bahkan harus mengetuk meja beberapa kali untuk membuat mereka kembali tenang.

"Baiklah, Wen Junhui. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang tersisa itu." Yunho sonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada paling belakang dan di sudut.

Setelah membungkuk, Jun berjalan menuju bangkunya, diiringi dengan tatapan kagum dari seisi kelas. Dan sebuah tatapan tidak suka dari Jeonghan. Jun menyadari tatapan tidak suka itu, namun ia mengabaikannya.

Bangku kosong itu berada di sebelah seorang siswa yang sejak awal hanya memandangi Jun tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan terus mengamati Jun, sampai Jun duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tas.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan pembelajarannya, sonsaengnim. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Buka buku matematika kalian, halaman empat puluh lima!"

Semua siswa sibuk mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dari dalam tas. Begitu juga dengan siswa yang menjadi teman sebangkunya Jun. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jun hanya ketika mengambil buku matematikanya. Setelah bukunya berada di atas meja, ia kembali mengamati Jun tanpa ekspresi.

Awalnya Jun tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, namun ia jadi risih sendiri. Dengan malas Jun menolehkan kepalanya ke siswa itu demi meminta penjelasan. Jun terkejut ketika siswa itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo"

Ragu-ragu, Jun membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Jun." Katanya.

Setelahnya, Jun kembali dibuat tercengang dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya yang tidak biasa ini. Anak yang bernama Wonwoo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jun, dan mulai memperhatikan Yunho sonsaengnim bercerita mengenai integral.

 _Oh, ternyata hanya ingin berkenalan_ , pikir Jun. _Dia kan bisa bilang_.

Jun rasa, ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah teman sebangkunya ini.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran matematika di hari itu.

"Waktunya makan siang. Ayo, kita ke kantin." Ajak Wonwoo kepada Jun.

Jun tercenung. "Eh? Oh.. euhm." Tapi mengiyakan ajakan Wonwoo juga. Dirinya belum mengetahui letak kantin, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang telah dipenuhi oleh antrian panjang. Jun mengantri di belakang Wonwoo. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, ke atap, ke panci kari, pokoknya kemana pun demi menghindari tatapan-tatapan penasaran akan dirinya di kantin saat itu.

Jun kembali fokus ketika Wonwoo menyodorkannya sebuah nampan makanan. Setelah nampannya terisi oleh makanan, Jun harus kembali kepada mata-mata yang memandangnya dengan penasaran.

"Kita duduk dimana ya?…" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin yang sudah penuh, dan berhenti pada dua kursi yang masih kosong di dekat jendela. "Ah! Disana saja!" Serunya.

Jun mengikuti Wonwoo tanpa memperhatikan apapun di sekitarnya, kecuali punggung Wonwoo yang berjalan di depan. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai kaki Jun terjegal oleh sesuatu, yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan menumpahkan seluruh makanan di nampannya.

Semua orang di kantin histeris. Wonwoo yang paling histeris sambil berteriak, "Astaga, Jun!".

Ia baru saja membungkuk hendak membantu, namun terhenti ketika sepasang tangan telah membawa Jun untuk berdiri. Wonwoo mendongak, penasaran dengan siapa pemilik sepasang tangan itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Hong Jisoo.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Jisoo pada Jun.

Wonwoo mencibir tingkah Jisoo yang sangat sok inggris. Sementara Jun, bukannya menjawab, ia justru menolehkan wajahnya pada meja di sebelah kiri yang diduduki oleh para laki-laki cantik berambut panjang.

"Apa?" Sergah Jeonghan dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau yang membuatnya terjatuh?" Tanya Jisoo, tanpa ada nada tuduhan disana.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Kau menyalahkanku?" Katanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memeriksa tali sepatunya? Sudah terikat dengan baik atau belum?"

Baik Jun, Jisoo, maupun Wonwoo melihat ke arah sepatu milik Jun. Dan memang benar, tali sepatunya tidak terikat. Jun merasa malu sekali. Meskipun sangat yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang menjegal kakinya tadi, namun Jun tetap berlari dan meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia bahkan harus terjatuh lagi karena tali sepatunya, dan kembali berlari di detik berikutnya demi menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat tersebut.

Wonwoo tidak bisa diam saja melihat itu. Ia memberikan nampan makannya kepada Jisoo, dan ikut berlari mengejar Jun.

Jun masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang kotor akan kuah kari, dari cermin. Tidak hanya mengotori seragamnya, namun kuah kari itu juga mengotori wajahnya. Jun membasuh wajahnya dengan kesal. Bahkan setelah disiram air pun, wajahnya masih terasa pedas.

Ia kemudian, menyiramkan air pada seragamnya, tepat ketika seseorang memasuki toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang itu tentu saja Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membantu Jun membersihkan seragamnya. Jun diam saja dan membiarkan Wonwoo membantunya, membuka jasnya, lalu menggantinya dengan jas yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo.

Jun kemudian bersuara, "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu dengan benar di hari pertama bersekolah." Suaranya serak, karena tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh dari matanya.

 _Ah iya, tali sepatu_.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengikati tali sepatu Jun. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi orang yang memastikan bahwa tali sepatumu sudah terikat dengan benar." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan air ini jatuh dari matamu lagi." Katanya, sambil menghapus titik air di pipi Jun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena kita tidak bisa mengantri makanan dua kali, aku rasa kita harus makan siang dengan roti dan susu hari ini." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jun dan keluar dari toilet. Karena kalau tidak ditarik, mungkin Jun tidak akan mau bergerak dari tempat benar." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan air ini jatuh dari matamu lagi." Katanya, sambil menghapus titik air di pipi Jun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena kita tidak bisa mengantri makanan dua kali, aku rasa kita harus makan siang dengan roti dan susu hari ini." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jun dan keluar dari toilet. Karena kalau tidak ditarik, mungkin Jun tidak akan mau bergerak dari tempat itu.

- **TBC-**

Haaaii... aku author baru disini. Ini ff pertama yang aku post di ffn dan ff yaoi pertama yang aku buat, jadi maklum yaa kalau ceritanya rada-rada gimanaaaa gituuu hehe. Anyway, Jun disini bener-bener aku bikin kayak cewek kalem yang ga banyak omonng, sementara Jeonghan aku bikin kayak cewek antagonis yang iri-irian gitu. Jadi, kalau ada yang merasa aneh ngebayangin Jun sama Jeonghan yang cewek banget disini, kalian bisa negbayangin ini sebagai ff GS karena Jun dan Jeonghannya juga berambut panjang disini :3

Last... Review juseyooo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST**

 **-STALKER-**

"Aku antar pulang, ya."

Jun masih merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya, ketika Wonwoo menyampirkan tas di bahu dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Jun, lalu mendahului Wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya.

Tidak ada penolakan bagi Wonwoo. Jadi, ia menarik tangan Jun agar laki-laki itu mau mengikuti dirinya, seperti apa yang dilakukannya di toilet tadi.

Jun meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Wonwoo cuek saja. Ia terus berjalan meskipun sadar bahwa mereka telah menjadi tontonan menarik bagi siswa-siswa lain. Hal itu masih terus terjadi hingga mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah dan bertemu dengan Jisoo.

"Hai." Sapa Jisoo dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kejadian di kantin tadi tidak membuatmu terluka, kan? Apa ada yang lecet?"

Jissoo hendak memeriksa tangan Jun, namun tidak jadi ketika melihat tangan Jun sedang digenggam oleh Wonwoo. Jun buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Jun tidak apa-apa, karena ada aku yang menolongnya." Selosor Wonwoo tanpa memberikan kesempatan Jun untuk menjawab.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Jisoo santai. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini?"

"Tidak!" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo yang menjawab. Jun sampai kesal dan memukul lengan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil mengusap lengannya yang terasa nyeri, "Jun akan pulang bersamaku."

Jun membuka mulutnya hendak melayangkan protes, namun seseorang, tidak tiga orang laki-laki berambut panjang datang menginterupsi mereka.

"Jisoo-ya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini." Seru seseorang berambut putih nyentrik, Ren.

"Sunbae, ayo kita ke ruang latihan menari. Kita harus mempersiapkan penampilan kita untuk lomba besok." Kata Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Jisoo, bersama satu laki-laki lainnya yang berwajah lembut, Taemin.

Jisoo tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku sudah bilang pada Jaejoong saem bahwa aku tidak berminat."

"Ayolah, Jisoo. Namamu sudah didaftarkan, jadi kau tidak bisa menolak." Ujar Taemin, lalu mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Jisoo.

Ren juga ikut mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Jisoo yang satu lagi. "Lagipula, Jaejoong saem sendiri yang menyuruh kami untuk memanggilmu. Kajja!"

"Kajja!" Seru Taemin dan Jeongan berbarengan. Ren dan Taemin menarik tangan Jisoo, sementara Jeonghan mendorong punggung Jisoo dari belakang.

"Jun-ah, kapan-kapan pulanglah bersamaku." Teriak Jisoo yang sudah semakin menjauh, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Daebak!" Kata Wonwoo, membuat Jun menoleh. "Dia bahkan sudah mengetahui namamu. Mungkin besok, dia akan tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Kau juga sudah mengetahui namaku, dan sebentar lagi kau akan tahu dimana aku tinggal. Lalu, apa bedanya?"

Wonwoo berlari kecil, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jun yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja beda. Memangnya kau mau didekati oleh sunbae genit seperti Jisoo?"

"Kau ini cerewet juga ternyata."

"Memang banyak yang bilang begitu sih.."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Wonwoo terkekeh, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jisoo sunbae."

Jun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengikuti mereka saat ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia ikut mencari-cari objek apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Jun.

Jun menggeleng, lalu kembali berjalan. "Tidak ada." Katanya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jisoo sunbae."

Jun mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat tiga laki-laki cantik tadi? Kalau sampai mereka melihatmu dekat dengan Jisoo sunbae, kau akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka."

Jun kembali berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gelisah.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu menjadi cemas. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi Jun hanya menggeleng dan kembali berjalan.

Selama berjalan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kembali membuka percakapan. Wonwoo sibuk memperhatikan Jun yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Jun, ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti banyangan hitam yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika ia berbalik tadi.

Jun berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan pagar kayu berwarna cokelat. Wonwoo juga ikut berhenti.

"Ini rumahku. Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah." Jun membungkuk, lalu menunggu Wonwoo pergi. Namun, laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajakku mampir?" Ujar Wonwoo. Jari telunjuknya sudah menyentuh bel terlebih dahulu, sebelum Jun sempat mencegahnya.

Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berwajah sangat mirip dengan Jun keluar dari rumah. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Jun dan Wonwoo, sambil mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang sedang dipakainya.

"Jun-ah, kau sudah pulang." Laki-laki itu mengecup dahi Jun, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Wonwoo. "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

"Iya, dia…"

"Annyeonghaseyo, eomonim. Saya Jeon Wonwoo. Teman sebangkunya Jun." Wonwoo membungkuk dengan senyuman yang membuat Jun ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Aigoo… beruntung sekali kau mendapat teman sebangku sebaik Wonwoo." Puji eomma Jun.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah mengantarkan Jun, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam bersama kami? Eomma baru saja selesai memasak." Tawar eomma Jun.

Jun buru-buru merangkul Wonwoo, dan menutup mulut laki-laki itu sebelum ia mengiyakan ajakan eommanya. "Wonwoo akan makan di rumahnya eomma. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan hari ini sekolah sangat melelahkan. Jadi, Wonwoo harus segera beristirahat." Jun menatap Wonwoo yang sedang kesusahan bernapas. "Benar, kan?"

Heechul–eomma Jun–terlihat sedih atas penolakan itu.

Wonwoo kemudian melepaskan tangan Jun yang menutupi mulutnya secara paksa. "Benar." Katanya dengan napas yang belum teratur. "Tapi, besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjemputmu, tepat pukul tujuh pagi." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul. "Bolehkan, eomonim?" Tanyanya.

Heechul kembali sumringah mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Jadi, eomma tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena sudah ada Wonwoo yang menemani Jun berangkat dan pulang sekolah."

Wonwoo sangat bahagia, sementara Jun kesal sekali. Seharusnya tadi ia membiarkan Wonwoo sesak kehabisan napas.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong, Jun-ah!"

Wonwoo membungkuk lalu berlari kecil sambil melambai-lambai.

Heechul tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Jun tidak menyukai itu. Jadi, ia merangkul anak semata wayangnya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Segera mandi dan ganti seragammu. Samgyetang buatan eomma sudah menunggu." Katanya dalam perjalan masuk ke rumah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon besar di seberang rumah. Seseorang itu menurunkan topinya dan tersenyum miring. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah itu.

.

.

Heechul memberikan mangkuk yang telah diisinya dengan nasi kepada Jun.

"Gomawo, eomma." Kata Jun.

Waktu makan bersama adalah saat-saat yang tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh Jun dan Heechul setiap harinya. Dulu, mereka selalu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama. Namun, semenjak Jun mulai bersekolah dan Heechul sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mereka hanya dapat makan bersama saat makan malam, dan saat sarapan jika Heechul tidak mendapat panggilan mendadak dari kantornya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Heechul membuka percakapan malam itu.

"Baik." Jawab Jun dengan mulut penuh, lalu menyumpit daging ayam dan menambahkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau sepertinya semangat sekali di hari pertama sekolah, sampai-sampai seragammu penuh dengan bekas lumpur."

Jun memutar bola matanya. "Eomma, itu kuah kari bukan bekas lumpur."

"Oh, bagaimana bisa kuah kari memnuhi seragammu begitu?"

"Ada masalah di sekolah. Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Heechul menggangguk-angguk, "Kalau hanya masalah kuah kari, eomma tidak akan ikut campur." Katanya. "Tapi, tidak ada yang membuatmu gelisah, kan?"

Jun berhenti mengunyah nasinya. Ia jadi teringat banyangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Eomma tahu kau mungkin bosan mendengar ini. Tapi, ingatlah Jun, kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah, kau harus menceritakannya pada eomma."

Jun ingin bercerita, tapi ia tidak yakin. Bisa saja tadi itu dia salah lihat. Ia tidak mau ceritanya justru membuat eommanya menjadi khawatir karena hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Jadi, Jun lebih memilih menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak ada, eomma."

Heechul tersenyum. Lega karena anaknya masih baik-baik saja. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Jun keluar dari rumahnya, serta mengunci pagar. Eommanya sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada rapat mendadak. Sekarang, Jun harus menunggu Wonwoo sendirian di depan rumah. Cuaca pagi ini dingin sekali, hingga Jun harus mengeratkan jas yang dipakainya.

Jun mengecek arlojinya. Sudah limat menit dan Wonwoo belum juga terlihat. "Apanya yang tepat pukul tujuh pagi." Cibir Jun.

Jun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping. Perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan akan seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari jauh. Jun memanjangkan lehernya demi melihat lebih jauh, namun sosok yang dicari-carinya tidak bisa ia temukan. Hingga seseorang menarik lengannya, dan membuat Jun terpekik kaget.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau cari?"

Ternyata Wonwoo. Jun sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Ia sampai memukul lengan Wonwoo dan memarahinya. "Jangan sembarangan menarik tangan orang! Bikin kaget saja!"

"Habis dari tadi kupanggil, kau tidak menoleh." Bela Wonwoo.

Jun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mulai berjalan mendahului Wonwoo. Terpaksa, Wonwoo harus berlari kecil demi menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Maaf ya agak terlambat, tadi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyung-ku dulu."

Jun mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Jun harus sabar mendengarkan lelucon-lelucon dari Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak lucu sepanjang perjalanan. Dengan seseorang yang mengendap-endap, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

 **-TBC-**

Review juseyoo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST**

 **-BELAJAR MATEMATIKA-**

"Ini adalah hasil dari kuis kalian kemarin." Yunho sonsaengnim mengacungkan kumpulan kertas di tangan kanannya. "Seungkwan, tolong bagikan."

Seungkwan berdiri, dan menghampiri meja guru. Matanya membesar ketika melihat kertas paling atas adalah kertas miliknya. Ia segera melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku, sebelum membagikan kertas yang lain.

"Saya harap kalian dapat belajar lebih baik lagi, mengingat bulan depan kalian sudah akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester."

"Nee… sonsaengnim." Para siswa menjawab dengan lesu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa beristirahat." Seketika para siswa menjadi semangat dan melupakan nilai kuis mereka. Mereka bergegas menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan makan siang. "Dan Wen Junhui, tolong ikut aku ke kantor." Tambah Yunho sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Wonwoo masih meratapi nilai di kertasnya, jadi Jun pergi saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Di kantor, Jun masuk dan membungkuk pada setiap guru yang ditemuinya hingga ia sampai di meja Yunho sonsaengnim. Yunho sedang mengamati selembar kertas saat itu. Saat menyadari keberadaan Jun, Yunho menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jun. Ternyata itu adalah hasil kuis Jun yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Seungkwan tadi.

"Kau sepertinya kesulitan memahami integral." Kata Yunho, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jun.

Benar saja, hanya ada nilai nol disana yang ditulis dengan tinta merah. Jun tidak menjawab satu soal pun.

"Aku belum pernah belajar yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Jawab Jun.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Aku rasa kau butuh seseorang yang dapat membantumu dalam memahami integral."

Jun mengangguk setuju. Jadi, Yunho mulai berpikir, mencari seseorang yang cocok dalam mengajarkan integral kepada Jun.

"Permisi, sonsaengnim. Ini tugas matematika yang saem minta kemarin."

Tiba-tiba Jisoo datang dengan membawa tumpukan buku, dan meletakkannya di atas meja Yunho. Tidak sengaja ia melihat kertas kuis Jun, beserta dengan nilai nol disana.

"Terimakasih, Jisoo." Kata Yunho.

"Ne, sonsaengnim." Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melirik Jun yang masih berdiri disana. Ia kemudian berbisik pada Jun, "Kau sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dalam belajar."

Jun mengedikkan bahunya. Entah itu ejekan atau sebuah bentuk perhatian, Jun juga tidak yakin.

Lalu, Jisoo tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya. "Saem," membuat Yunho menoleh, "Kalau diizinkan, saya bisa membantu Jun dalam belajar matematika." Katanya.

Yunho tentu senang mendengar penawaran dari Jisoo, mengingat catatan nilai matematika Jisoo yang tidak pernah di bawah delapan puluh. "Bagus sekali, Jisoo. Saem memang mencari orang seperti dirimu untuk membantu Jun." Ujar Yunho. "Jun ini adalah siswa baru, pindahan dari China. Jadi, ia sedikit kesulitan dalam memahami pelajaran disini."

Padahal tanpa dijelaskan pun, Jisoo telah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Jisoo manggut-manggut saja, demi menghargai sonsaengnimnya.

"Saya juga melakukan ini untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran kelas dua, sebagai persiapan untuk ujian akhir saya nanti." Kata Jisoo, yang tentu saja membuat Yunho semakin senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, memang itulah seharusnya yang dilakukan oleh siswa tingkat akhir seperti dirimu." Ujar Yunho. "Kalau begitu Jisoo, kau bisa mulai mengajari Jun sepulang sekolah nanti."

Jisoo mengangguk setuju. Begitu juga Jun yang tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih selain menerima Jisoo sebagai tutor matematikanya. Namun, seorang guru yang baru saja duduk di meja kerja di depan mereka, tiba-tiba berdiri dan sedikit menghentak meja.

"Hey! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Bentaknya sambil berkecak pinggang. Guru itu berwajah feminin dengan rambut sebahunya. "Jisoo sudah memiliki jadwal sepulang sekolah untuk latihan menari bersamaku!"

Kalian tentu sudah tahu bahwa guru itu adalah Jaejoong sonsaengnim.

"Kau ini, guru macam apa yang menyuruh anak kelasnya untuk menari daripada belajar?" Balas Yunho yang juga ikutan berdiri.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kantor selain mereka berempat, jadi kedua guru muda yang sudah lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan itu sangat leluasa untuk bertengkar.

Jun kebingungan melihatnya, sementara Jisoo hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Merasa tidak enak karena dirinya yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka kali ini.

"Ini demi menambahkan daftar prestasinya!" Bela Jaejoong. "Kalau kau ingin seseorang mengajari siswa di kelasmu, carilah siswa di kelasmu sendiri! Jangan menyuruh siswaku untuk melakukannya!"

Yunho hendak membalas serentetan kalimat dengan tanda seru itu, namun Jisoo membuka suara demi menenangkan keduanya. "Jaejoong saem, saya sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi itu. Saya sungguh tidak berminat dan saya tidak ingin mengacaukan tarian yang telah saem buat."

Jaejoong yang memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif, tentu merasa sedih mendengarnya. Sementara Yunho kini tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan memasang senyum kemenangan. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot membalas celotehan musuhnya itu, karena Jisoo sendiri yang menolaknya.

Jisoo kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi saya berjanji akan menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan saya. Akan saya pastikan bahwa orang itu jauh lebih baik."

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, jika itu memang maumu." Katanya. "Aku akan menagih janjimu pulang sekolah nanti."

Jisoo mengangguk mantap. "Baik, saem."

"Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang, sebelum singa itu mulai merubah pikirannya." Sahut Yunho yang sudah kembali duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong ingin sekali menimpuk wajah Yunho dengan sepatu yang sedang dipakainya, kalau saja sekarang dia tidak sedang menjaga wibawa di depan anak-anak. Mungkin nanti setelah mereka keluar.

Jisoo dan Jun membungkuk bersama-sama, dan segera keluar dari kantor.

Di depan pintu kantor, Jun kembali membungkuk kepada Jisoo. "Terimakasih, sunbaenim." Kata Jun.

Jisoo tertawa kecil. "Aku bahkan belum membantumu."

"Terimakasih karena telah berniat membantuku." Ujar Jun.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti sepulang sekolah!" Serunya sambil melambai. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Jun.

Jun berjalan menuju toilet. Di belakangnya ada tiga laki-laki berambut panjang yang sejak tadi tengah mengamati mereka berdua.

"Ayo, ikuti dia!" Titah Ren, memberikan perintah kepada dua orang temannya. Baik Jeonghan maupun Taemin sama-sama mengangguk dan mulai bergerak mengikuti Jun.

Di dalam toilet, Jun sedang membasuh wajahnya, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, lalu terdengar bunyi "klik" yang menandakan bahwa seseorang itu mengunci pintu toilet. "Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Jun pada seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Jeonghan.

Bukannya menjawab, Jeonghan justru mendorong tubuh Jun hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali ini saja, anak baru." Kata Jeonghan dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Jangan pernah tebar pesona pada siapapun. Terutama pada Jisoo sunbae, jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang- Akh!" Jun memekik ketika rambutnya ditarik oleh Jeonghan. Jun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jeonghan pada rambutnya, namun ternyata Jeonghan kuat sekali.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Jun mendorong Jeonghan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya hingga Jeonghan terpukul mundur. Tapi Jeonghan kembali berdiri tegak dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"Dengar ya, Jeonghan! Aku tidak pernah tebar pesona, ataupun mencoba untuk mendekati Jisoo sunbae. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Kata Jun, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang justru tersenyum miring setelah mendengarnya.

"Itu justru lebih bagus. Kau sendiri yang memberikanku alasan untuk dapat mengerjaimu, Wen Junhui." Ujar Jeonghan setelah Jun menghilang dari balik pintu toilet.

Di depan toilet, Jun bertemu dengan dua laki-laki cantik yang dilihatnya kemarin. Mereka berdua memandangi Jun, dan Jun balas memandangi mereka. Tapi kemudian, Jun lebih memilih pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana bersama Jeonghan yang baru saja menyusulnya keluar dari toilet.

Setelah Jun menjauh, Ren mulai bertanya, "Kau sudah berbicara padanya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Sudah." Katanya. "Semoga saja dia mau mendengarkan perkataanku."

Setelah Jeonghan mengatakan itu, Ren kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada mereka berdua untuk pergi meninggalkan toilet.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Jun membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, bersama Wonwoo yang masih setia menemaninya di kelas.

Tak lama, Jisoo datang memasuki kelas mereka yang sudah mulai sepi sekarang.

"Hai!" Sapanya, lebih kepada Jun ketimbang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melotot melihat sunbae yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya datang menghampiri mereka. Dan lebih melotot lagi ketika Jun berbicara dengan sunbae itu.

"Sunbae, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku kemari." Kata Jun.

Jisoo tersenyum. "Kelasmu lebih dekat ke perpustakaan daripada kelasku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk sekalian menjemputmu saja." Balas Jisoo.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Protes Wonwoo. "Kenapa sunbae genit ini menjemputmu?"

"Oh!" Jisoo pura-pura memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Kau belum memberitahunya, Jun?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jun, demi meminta penjelasan.

"Mulai hari ini, Jisoo sunbae akan mengajariku matematika setiap pulang sekolah." Kata Jun.

"Kenapa harus dengannya, sih? Kalau hanya mengajari matematika aku juga bisa."

"Ya… itu kalau Jun mau nilai matematikanya hanya mencapai enam puluh." Selosor Jisoo.

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Sunbae genit ini sepertinya memiliki ilmu cenayang. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu nilai matematika Wonwoo tidak pernah lebih dari enam puluh?

"Tapi, Jun…" Cegah Wonwoo sebelum Jun pergi bersama Jisoo. "Kau tidak ingat eomonim menyuruhmu untuk selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku?"

"Ah, benar juga…" Kata Jun. Ia mengusap-ngusap dagunya, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Tenang saja." Kata Jisoo. "Kau bisa tetap pulang bersama anak itu. Dia kan hanya perlu menunggu kita selesai belajar."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut belajar bersama kalian." Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jun berdua saja dengan sunbae genit ini.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Jisoo berjalan lebih dahulu, kemudian Jun dan Wonwoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Wonwoo mencoba menggenggam tangan Jun, namun Jun menepisnya. Setelah itu Wonwoo menggerutu. Padahal ia hanya tidak ingin Jun berjalan terlalu dekat dengan Jisoo.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga Jisoo berhenti di depan ruangan besar dengan dua daun pintu. Wonwoo maju satu langkah dengan dahi mengernyit, ketika Jisoo mendorong salah satu daun pintunya.

"Ini bukannya- hey!"

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan dan gedoran-gedoran pada pintu yang dihasilkan oleh Wonwoo. Jisoo sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu secara paksa, lalu segera mengunci pintunya dari luar. Ruangan itu adalah ruang latihan menari.

"Sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jun cemas.

Setelah memastikan pintunya tidak dapat dibuka, kecuali jika Wonwoo memiliki kekuatan berlebih untuk mendobrak pintu itu, Jisoo kembali beralih pada Jun.

"Wonwoo akan menggantikanku dalam kompetisi menari." Ujar Jisoo. "Setidaknya dia memiliki kegiatan yang menarik selagi menunggu kita selesai belajar."

Jun sebenarnya tidak tega juga sih mendengar Wonwoo berteriak-teriak seperti itu, tapi mungkin Jisoo benar juga. Jun sangat yakin jika Wonwoo ikut belajar bersama mereka, Wonwoo hanya akan merusuh saja daripada membantunya. Jadi, memang lebih baik jika Wonwoo berlatih menari saja bersama Jaejoong saem.

"Ayo, kita ke perpustakaan." Ajak Jisoo, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jun.

Di dalam ruang latihan, Wonwoo akhirnya berhenti memberontak, setelah sadar bahwa pintu itu tidak akan terbuka dan tangannya semakin sakit saja karena sibuk menggedor. Wonwoo menghela napas kasar, lalu berbalik. Ia terkejut sekali ketika mendapati ada empat laki-laki cantik yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menggantikan Jisoo?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri dengan punggung yang menyentuh dinding cermin.

"Menggantikan…. Apa?" Detik berikutnya Wonwoo sadar, bahwa dirinya telah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dibuat oleh si sunbae genit, Jisoo.

.

.

"Sekarang mengerti, kan? Soal yang seperti ini, seharusnya dikerjakan dengan rumus yang ini." Jisoo menunjuk lembar soal dan buku catatannya secara bergantian.

Jun mengangguk-angguk. Jisoo benar-benar mengajarinya dari dasar. Hal itu membuat Jun mulai memahami integral sedikit-sedikit.

"Nah, sekarang coba kerjakan soal nomor tujuh." Ujar Jisoo sambil menyodorkan buku cetak matematika miliknya kepada Jun. "Aku tunggu lima menit." Tambahnya.

Bola mata Jun membesar setelah mendengarnya. "Aku harus mengerjakan soal ini dalam waktu lima menit?" Protes Jun.

"Terlalu lama, ya? Kalau begitu tiga me–"

"Tidak, tidak!" Potong Jun histeris. "Maksudku… aku tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan soal ini dalam lima menit. Aku masih pemula."

Jisoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jun, kau hanya perlu mencocokkan bentuk soalnya dengan rumus apa yang harus kau gunakan. Ini adalah soal yang paling dasar." Jelas Jisoo. Ia kemudian meletakkan buku catatannya di sebelah soal yang harus dikerjakan oleh Jun.

"Lihat!" Katanya. "Bentuk soalnya mirip dengan yang mana?"

Jun berpikir sambil bergumam. Ia melihat lembar soal, lalu melihat buku catatan, melihat soal lagi, dan melihat buku catatan lagi. Kemudian, jari telunjuknya menunjuk rumus pada barisan ketiga. "Sepertinya yang ini…" Jawab Jun ragu-ragu.

"Benar sekali." Seru Jisoo, membuat Jun tersenyum senang. "Sekarang kau mengerti cara menyelesaikannya, kan?"

Jun mengangguk semangat. Ia segera menuliskan jawaban pada buku tulis miliknya. Bersama dengan Jisoo yang tidak melepas pandangan darinya. Jisoo suka sekali melihat Jun yang bersemangat.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat searogan mungkin, ditambah dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat. Di kanan dan kirinya ada Ren dan Taemin yang berdiri menyamping dengan pose seperti sedang memegang pistol. Sementara di depannya ada Jeonghan yang juga berpose memegang pistol, namun dalam posisi sedikit berjongkok.

Ini adalah bagian awal dari tarian mereka. Jaejoong saem bilang temanya adalah Charlie's Angels.

"Kenapa malah jadi kau sih yang berada disini?" Protes Ren tanpa merubah posisinya. Volume suaranya dalam mode berbisik, agar tidak terdengar Jaejoong saem yang sedang berjalan menuju tape.

"Aku tidak suka berada di dekatmu. Seharusnya Jisoo yang berdiri disini." Tambah Taemin yang juga berbicara dalam mode berbisik.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Sunbae pikir aku senang berada disini?" Cerca Wonwoo. "Tanyakan saja sendiri pada sunbae genit itu. Dia yang telah mengurungku disini bersama kalian."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepukkan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian para siswanya. "Siap-siap dalam posisi kalian." Perintahnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan tape, dan musik mulai mengalun memenuhi ruang latihan.

.

.

"Aku rasa untuk hari ini cukup." Ujar Jisoo setelah memeriksa jawaban dari Jun. "Soal yang aku lingkari ini harus kau kerjakan di rumah, ya. Besok akan kuperiksa."

Jun manggut-manggut, lalu melirik buku soal yang sedang dilingkari oleh Jisoo. Ia meligkari hampir seluruh soal disana. Jun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya malam nanti dia akan tidur terlambat.

Jisoo memberikan bukunya sambil tersenyum manis. Jun menerimanya dengan senyuman pahit.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berlari heboh datang menghampiri mereka. Jun dan Jisoo refleks melihat ke asal suara dentuman sepatu dan lantai yang saling bertubrukan. Orang itu ternyata adalah Wonwoo. Telapak tangannya diletakkan di atas meja Jun dan Jisoo, demi menopang badannya yang sedang kekurangan oksigen.

"Bagaimana latihanmu? Menyenangkan sekali sepertinya." Sindir Jisoo.

Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jisoo tajam. "Kau adalah sunbae terkejam yang pernah aku temui." Balasnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu." Kata Jisoo santai, sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas nanti."

Jisoo justru terkekeh mendengar ancaman dari Wonwoo. "Baik, akan kutunggu." Katanya.

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah, dan mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap.

Jun buru-buru berdiri. "Terimakasih untuk pelajaran hari ini, sunbae. Kami pulang dulu." Kata Jun, lalu menarik Wonwoo yang masih menancapkan tatapannya pada Jisoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Jisoo melambai-lambai selagi Jun sibuk menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan barulah Jun melepaskan lengan Wonwoo.

"Latihanmu sepertinya menyenangkan." Ujar Jun selagi berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan sunbae genit itu, sih?" Protes Wonwoo.

Jun tertawa kecil. "Habis kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. Seragammu sampai basah oleh keringat begitu."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Ini karena gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Jaejoong saem benar-benar gila." Jelas Wonwoo. "Kami melompat kesana. Berputar kesini. Aku bahkan harus melakukan atraksi jungkir balik. Punggungku mau patah rasanya." Wonwoo bercerita dengan gerakan tangan yang menambah seru ceritanya. Ia bahkan memasang ekspresi kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya di kalimat yang terakhir.

Jun semakin terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. "Pantas saja Jisoo sunbae memilihmu untuk menggantikannya. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ujar Jun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Wonwoo jadi tidak kesal lagi setelah melihat Jun tertawa. Ia malah ikut tersenyum. "Karena sudah terlanjur ikut kompetisi ini, berarti kau harus melihatku di panggung nanti, ya." Pinta Wonwoo.

"Hmm…" Jun bergumam. Matanya melihat ke atas seolah sedang berpikir. "Kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk, ya!" Katanya kemudian.

Wonwoo segera menarik Jun dan merangkulnya. "Pokoknya kau harus melihatku! Ini perintah!"

Jun tertawa lalu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo menjauh. "Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti." Ia lantas tertawa lagi setelah melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo.

Jauh di belakang mereka berdua, para laki-laki cantik sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Jisoo keluar dari kompetisi menari demi mengajarinya." Ujar Ren dengan nada sarkastik.

"Sepertinya peringatan dari Jeonghan belum cukup." Tambah Taemin yang menyiramkan minyak pada api.

"Tentu. Peringatan saja tidak cukup untuk menghentikan orang seperti Jun." Kata Jeonghan yang menatap dingin Jun dan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian beralih memandang Ren. "Sunbae, aku rasa kita harus mulai melancarkan rencana selanjutnya."

Ren tersenyum miring. "Dengan senang hati."

 **-TBC-**

Review juseyoo :3


	4. Chapter 4

**LOST**

 **-MENJAUHLAH DARINYA-**

Hari sudah gelap. Heechul menyeka tirai jendela di ruang tamu, untuk mengecek apakah anaknya sudah pulang atau belum. Namun, jalanan di depan rumah masih sepi, belum ada tanda-tanda Jun terlihat.

Heechul memindahkan ponsel yang sejak tadi menempel di telinga kanannya menjadi ke sebelah kiri. Ia sedang melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya, dia baik-baik saja…. Hmm, aku selalu menanyakan apakah dia merasa gelisah atau tidak, dan untungnya dia selalu menjawab tidak…. Iya, aku harap juga begitu…. Tentu saja, dia bahkan sudah memiliki tem–"

"Aku pulang~"

"Oh! Itu dia sudah pulang. Akan kutelpon lagi nanti, dokter Kim. Annyeong!"

Heechul menghampiri Jun yang berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya setelah melepaskan sepatu. Anaknya itu terlihat lelah sekali. Seperti biasa, Heechul akan selalu mengecup dahi anaknya setelah ia pulang.

"Eomma, hari ini aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di meja makan. Aku punya banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Ujar Jun dengan nada lelah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jun. "Kalau begitu, eomma akan segera memanaskan makanannya selagi kau mandi. Jadi, kau bisa segera makan dan mengerjakan tugasmu."

Jun tertawa senang, lalu memeluk eommanya yang sangat pengertian itu. "Gomawo, eomma."

.

.

"Aiissh… sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan dokter Kim. Dasar, hyung menyebalkan yang satu itu!"

Ryewook mengomeli ponsel yang berada di tangan kanannya, lalu melemparkannya asal ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk…" Seru Ryewook, masih dalam posisinya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan jas dokter memasuki ruang kerja Ryewook. Ia membungkuk untuk member salam. "Annyeonghaseyo, dokter Kim."

Ryewook menegakkan punggungnya. "Oh, Seungchol-ie."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Seungchol itu tersenyum, dan berjalan ke arah Ryewook. Ia duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja, setelah dipersilahkan oleh si pemilik ruangan.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari." Sindir Ryewook.

Seungchol terkekeh. "Jangan begitu, hyung. Aku kan selalu menemuimu ketika ada waktu luang." Bela Seungchol, yang dibalas dengan cibiran oleh Ryewook.

"Kudengar kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan gelar professormu." Kata Ryewook kemudian.

Seungchol mengangguk. "Itulah sebabnya aku datang kemari."

Dahi Ryewook berkerut mendengarnya. "Kau ingin aku membantu tulisanmu?" Seru Ryewook.

"Aniyoo… aku hanya ingin meminta data pasien yang dulu pernah kau tangani, saat aku masih magang disni." Kata Seungchol. "Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai bahan penelitianku." Tambahnya.

"Begitu rupanya…" Ryewook kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri rak buku besar, tempat ia menyimpan segala dokumen tentang pasien yang pernah ia tangani. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja berbicara dengan eomma pasien itu lewat ponsel." Kata Ryewook, selagi jarinya menyusuri nama-nama yang tertempel pada document holder.

Mata Seungchol membesar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan sangat antusias. "Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang?"

"Dia baik." Ryewook mengambil sebuah document holder berwarna hijau dari rak, kemudian membukanya. "Dia bahkan sudah mulai bersekolah dan memiliki teman."

"Itu kabar yang bagus. Aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan anak itu." Seru Seungchol.

Ryewook menutup document holder di tangannya dengan sangat kuat hingga terdengar bunyi _duk_. "Tidak!" Kata Ryewook. "Jangan pernah temui anak itu, meskipun ini demi gelar professormu."

Seungchol menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Iya, hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Katanya sambil menerima document holder yang diberikan Ryewook, lalu membukanya. "Aku kan hanya bilang ingin." Tambahnya kemudian.

Ryewook sudah kembali ke kursinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Tapi, siapapun bisa melakukan kesalahan demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya." Ujar Ryewook.

Seungchol menggerutu. "Hyung, aku bukan lagi mahasiswa magang yang ceroboh seperti dulu. Aku adalah dokter yang akan segera mendapatkan gelar professorku. Aku pasti sangat mengerti akan hal itu."

"Ya, ya… Aku hanya mengingatkan." Balas Ryewook sekenanya.

Kemudian, Seungchol berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Katanya. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya, hyung. Aku akan mengajakmu mengopi, jika urusanku sudah selesai nanti. Annyeonghaseyo."

Seungchol membungkuk, dan Ryewook membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Akan kutunggu ajakanmu itu." Seru Ryewook.

Seungchol hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas sambil terus berjalan, lalu melambai. Matanya masih sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang baru saja ia terima, sehingga untuk melihat ke belakang saja tidak sempat.

Ryewook menatapi punggung yang menjauh itu, yang kini terasa kian dewasa. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Seungchol, anak itu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa magang dengan segala kecerobohannya. Ryewook harus mengomelinya setiap hari. Entah itu karena salah mendiagnosa, salah memberikan resep, atau bahkan terlambat memberikan obat pada pasien, hingga pasien itu meronta-meronta.

Ryewook terkekeh jika mengingat serentetan kejadian ajaib itu. Lihatlah sekarang, Seungchol yang ceroboh itu kini telah berubah menjadi Seungchol yang dewasa dan lebih bijaksana. Rasa bangga yang ia rasakan, sama seperti seorang ibu yang telah membesarkan seorang anak.

Ryewook masih larut dalam pikirannya, namun tiba-tiba tersadar ketika melihat Seungchol menabrak pintu, lalu mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang perih. Seungchol terkekeh malu. Ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan kerja Ryewook saat itu juga.

Ya, mungkin Seungchol tetaplah akan menjadi seorang Seungchol.

.

.

"Astaga, Won! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Yunho saem!" Seru Jun saat dirinya dan Wonwoo sedang makan siang di kantin. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan tugas yang belum sempat dikerjakannya itu. Akibat terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Jisoo, Jun jadi lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yunho sonsaengnim. Padahal tugasnya akan dikumpulkan setelah istirahat makan siang.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa menyalin punyaku." Ujar Wonwoo santai.

Jun menggeleng. "Tidak, Tidak! Aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jun buru-buru menghabiskan susunya dan segera berdiri. "Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di perpustakaan dan segera menyusulmu ke kelas."

Jun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih menikmati daging asapnya. Melihat itu Wonwoo juga segera berdiri dan hendak mengejar Jun. Namun, tiba-tiba Jun berbalik, lalu berteriak, "Jangan mengikutiku! Aku butuh konsentrasi!"

Wonwoo kembali terduduk di tempatnya. Kalau Jun sudah bilang begitu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain menurutinya. Jun bisa marah jika kata-katanya tidak dituruti, dan Wonwoo tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Jun memanjangkan lehernya demi mencari meja yang masih kosong. _Kenapa perpustakaan tiba-tiba menjadi penuh di saat genting seperti ini? Biasanya tidak pernah seramai ini_ , pikir Jun. Matanya masih berkeliaran mencari-cari di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Jun-ah!"

Jun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Di salah satu meja dekat jendela, ada Jisoo sunbae yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Ia memberikan kode kepada Jun untuk datang menghampirinya. Jun melihat masih ada satu tempat kosong di sebelah Jisoo. Karena tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menolak, Jun pun segera menghampiri Jisoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim." Sapa Jun. Setelah itu, ia segera membuka buku matematikanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di perpustakaan pada saat istirahat makan siang sebelumnya." Ujar Jisoo. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Ada tugas yang lupa kukerjakan." Jawab Jun tanpa melihat Jisoo.

Jisoo mencoba mengintip tugas apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Jun, jadi ia mendekat ke arah Jun. Namun, rasanya itu terlalu dekat. Kepala mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Jisoo di lehernya. Ia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, dan mencoba menjauhkan jaraknya dari Jisoo.

Jisoo yang menyadari itu segera bergeser menjauh. "Oh, maaf." Katanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kau sedang mengerjakan tugas apa."

Jun tertawa canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim."

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku." Ujar Jisoo.

Jun mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Jisoo, kembali beralih pada buku bacaannya.

Tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi, selagi Jun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jun begitu berkonsentrasi. Ia bahkan dapat menyelesaikan semua soal tanpa bertanya pada Jisoo.

Jun mengecek jam di tangannya. Tinggal lima menit lagi, istirahat makan siang akan berakhir. Jun merapihkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas, sebelum Yunho saem mendahuluinya.

Jisoo melihat Jun yang sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya, kemudian bertanya, "Sudah selesai?"

Jun mengangguk. "Sunbae tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanyanya setelah ia berdiri.

"Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan buku ini. Kau duluan saja." Ujar Jisoo.

"Oh iya, Jun." Panggil Jisoo lagi, membuat Jun kembali menoleh. "Aku akan menunggumu disini sepulang sekolah nanti."

Jun mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian membungkuk lagi, dan segera keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Jun berlari kecil, sambil sesekali memeriksa jam di tangannya. Jika tidak berlari, ia tidak akan sampai di kelas tepat waktu. Apalagi jika ada gangguan seperti yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

Jun menghela napas gusar, ketika langkahnya dihadang oleh tiga orang laki-laki cantik yang senang sekali menganggunya. Para laki-laki cantik itu kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Terutama yang berambut putih yang berdiri di tengah. Jun semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa datang ke kelas Yunho saem dengan tepat waktu.

Sunbae yang berambut putih – Ren – melangkah maju mendekatinya. "Aku rasa Jeonghan sudah pernah memperingatimu untuk tidak dekat dengan Jisoo." Katanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Tapi, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas."

Jun mencoba berjalan melewati tiga orang itu, namun Ren menahannya dan mendorongnya. "Kau tidak akan masuk ke kelas, sayang. Karena kami yang akan memberimu pelajaran."

Setelah itu, Ren memberikan kode kepada dua temannya yang lain. Taemin dan Jeonghan segera menghampiri Jun dan menarik tangannya, hingga buku-buku dan alat tulis yang semula dipegang Jun menjadi jatuh berantakan di lantai. Mereka membawa Jun pergi dengan Jun yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

.

.

Di kelas, Wonwoo tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Sebentar lagi Yunho saem akan datang, namun Jun belum juga kembali. Ia melihat kursi milik Jun yang masih kosong. Wonwoo rasa ia harus menyusul Jun, karena tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Jadi, Wonwoo berlari menuju perpustakaan, sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang melewatinya. Siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan Jun di jalan. Namun ternyata tidak. Yang ia temukan justru buku dan alat tulis milik Jun yang berserakan di lantai. Perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak enak saja hingga jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Wonwoo segera membereskan barang-barang milik Jun, dan kembali berlari demi menemukan Jun.

Ia mengecek perpustakaan, namun tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia mengecek kantin dan juga toilet, namun ia masih belum menemukan Jun. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Jun. Dan jika ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah Ren dan teman-temannya. Tidak bermaksud berburuk sangka, namun hanya mereka bertiga lah yang muncul di pikiran Wonwoo.

Jika tebakan Wonwoo tidak salah, maka seharusnya saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sepi untuk mengerjai Jun. Satu-satunya tempat yang sepi selain gudang penyimpanan adalah di bagian belakang sekolah.

.

.

Di bagian belakang sekolah, tubuh Jun sudah penuh berlumuran dengan tepung dan telur. Kini, Ren membuka botol cuka dan bersiap menumpahkan isinya ke kepala Jun. Sementara Taemin dan Jeonghan masing-masing masih memegangi lengan Jun agar ia tidak kabur dari mereka. Ren menuangkan seluruh isi cuka dan tertawa-tawa setelahnya. Jun bahkan harus menutup matanya dengan rapat, agar cairan itu tidak masuk ke matanya.

"Setelah ini, apa kau masih berani dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo-ku?" Tanya Ren, dengan tatapannya yang seakan ingin memakan Jun.

Jun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia balas menatap Ren tepat ke matanya. "Entahlah, sunbae. Aku tidak merasa yang kau lakukan ini membuatku takut." Katanya tanpa ragu.

Ren menggertakan giginya. Ia merasa sangat kesal hingga ia ingin memukul kepala Jun dengan botol cuka yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Botol kaca itu hampir saja mendarat di kepala Jun, kalau saja Wonwoo tidak datang dan menahan tangan Ren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Wonwoo penuh emosi.

Ren melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Wonwoo, hingga botol cuka itu terjatuh dan pecah berhamburan. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" Seru Ren sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Wonwoo.

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Jun, maka akan menjadi urusanku." Ujar Wonwoo dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Ren tertawa meremehkan. "Kalau begitu ingatkan pacarmu ini untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo-ku lagi. Karena…" Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Jun, "aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ini."

Setelah itu, Ren pergi meninggalkan Jun dan Wonwoo, diikuti dengan Taemin dan kemudian Jeonghan. Sejak Wonwoo datang, Jeonghan hanya menunduk, demi menghindari bertatapan dengan Wonwoo. Saat akan menyusul Ren, Jeonghan mencoba melirik ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang amat sangat di wajah Wonwoo.

"Jun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo hendak mendekat, namun Jun menahannya untuk tetap di tempatnya.

"Jangan! Nanti kau ikutan bau."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa yang dipikirkannya malah bau. "Ayo, kita bersihkan di toilet." Ajak Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi, saat Wonwoo ingin merangkul Jun, Jun justru berlari menjauh dan mengomel pada Wonwoo untuk tidak dekat-dekat padanya.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke toilet setelah mengambil seragam olahraganya di kelas. Yunho saem telah berada di kelas saat itu. Beruntung ada Soonyoung yang membantunya mengambilkan seragam olahraga di laci mejanya. Yunho saem tidak akan sadar, karena Soonyoung ahli dalam mengendap-ngendap.

Wonwoo masuk pada salah satu bilik di toilet dan mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olahraga. Di bilik sebelah, ada Jun yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dari segala macam tepung, telur, dan cuka yang menempel padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Wonwoo, setelah keluar dari bilik.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tepung ini menjadi sangat lengket karena bercampur dengan telur di rambutku." Seru Jun. Suaranya beradu dengan derasnya suara air.

"Perlu kubantu?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak. Sedikit lagi selesai."

Tak lama pintu dari bilik itu sedikit terbuka. Tangan Jun menjulur keluar. "Mana pakaiannya?" Wonwoo menyerahkan seragamnya kepada tangan itu. Kemudian, kepala Jun ikut menjulur keluar. Dahinya mengkerut melihat Wonwoo telah berganti pakaian. "Kenapa jadi kau yang memakai seragam olahraganya?" Tanya Jun bingung.

"Sudah, cepat, pakai saja! Kau ingin dihukum oleh Yunho saem?"

"Tapi kan…"

Wonwoo segera menarik kenop pintu bilik itu, hingga mau tidak mau Jun harus menarik tangan dan kepalanya kembali.

"Jun…" Panggil Wonwoo.

Jun hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Ia sedang sibuk berpakaian sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti belajar matematika bersama Jisoo sunbae. Menjauhlah darinya."

Jun berhenti sesaat, lalu kembali memasangkan kancing seragamnya. "Belajar matematika bersamanya sangatlah penting, Won. Yunho saem sendiri yang memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya." Ujar Jun. "Beliau sangat memperhatikanku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

Setelah itu, pintu bilik terbuka. Jun keluar dengan rambutnya yang basah, dan menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi seragam kotornya.

"Kalau kau masih dekat dengan Jisoo sunbae, Ren sunbae tidak akan berhenti menyakitimu."

Jun diam saja tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju cermin, dan merapihkan seragamnya disana.

Wonwoo menghela napas gusar. "Kau tidak dengar tadi katanya? Dia bisa melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar melemparkan tepung. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

Jun tertawa mendengarnya, membuat dahi Wonwoo semakin berkerut. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Kata Jun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, karena ada kau yang akan selalu menjagaku. Benar, kan?"

Wonwoo awalnya ingin protes, namun tidak jadi setelah Jun mengatakan itu.

"Setelah kau berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan setetes air pun jatuh dari mataku, aku merasa yakin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena akhirnya, ada seseorang yang dapat menjagaku, ketika aku berada jauh dari eomma."

Wonwoo tertegun mendengarnya. Ya, dia pernah berjanji seperti itu. Itu berarti, tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menepati janjinya itu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Jun. "Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan kembali menyakitimu. Jadi berjanjilah untuk dapat bertahan, selagi aku datang menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Asal kau tidak jadi pahlawan kesiangan saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jun dan Wonwoo kembali tertawa, seakan sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wonwoo bahkan kembali bercanda tentang rambut Jun yang masih mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap. Dengan tertawa seperti itu, mereka sama-sama berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jun tetap datang menemui Jisoo di perpustakaan. Setelah sebelumnya ia harus kembali berdebat dengan Wonwoo. Dan untungnya, dialah yang menjadi pemenang dari perdebatan itu.

"Kau mengikat rambutmu hari ini?" Goda Jisoo saat Jun datang menghampirinya.

Jun hanya tersenyum saja.

Ya, Jun memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutnya, setelah menyadari bahwa bau di rambutnya memang belum hilang. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

Jun juga sengaja mengambil jarak di antara tempat duduknya dengan Jisoo. Ia tidak ingin bau di rambutnya justru menganggu kegiatan belajar mereka.

Jisoo yang menyadari Jun menjaga jaraknya, menjadi merasa tidak nyaman. "Kenapa duduk disana?" Protesnya. "Kalau jauh begitu bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu?"

Jun belum juga bergerak dari posisinya. Hal itu membuat Jisoo mengambil keputusan untuk membuat dirinya yang duduk mendekati Jun.

"Sunbae, jangan terlalu dekat. Nanti baunya mengganggumu." Seru Jun memperingati Jisoo. Tapi Jisoo sudah keburu mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Jun.

Jisoo kemudian terkekeh. "Dari saat kau masuk saja, baunya sudah tercium olehku. Jadi tidak ada bedanya."

Pernyataan itu tentu membuat wajah Jun memerah karena malu.

"Apa ini ulah Ren?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jun awalnya ingin diam saja, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Aku rasa Ren sunbae–"

"Melakukan semua ini karena menyukaiku?" Potong Jisoo.

Jun jadi gelagapan. "A-aku tidak bermaksud bicara begitu, tapi Ren sunbae memang–"

"Menyuruhmu untuk mejauhiku?" Potong Jisoo lagi.

Jun menutup mulutnya. Mungkin memang benar jika sunbae yang satu ini adalah cenayang. Ia dapat menebak semua perkataan Jun dengan tepat.

Jisoo tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Jun yang begitu lucu. "Ren mungkin memang menyukaiku," Katanya setelah tawanya mereda. "tapi Ren bukanlah orang yang dapat melakukan hal seperti itu, jika tidak ada yang mempengaruhinya."

Dahi Jun berkerut mendengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, demi meminta penjelasan lebih.

Jisoo melanjutkan, "Jadi, kalau ada seseorang yang harus kau jauhi, orang itu bukanlah aku. Tapi, Wonwoo."

 **-TBC-**

Review juseyooo :3


	5. Chapter 5

**LOST**

 **-STALKER 2-**

"Apa maksud sunbae dengan Wonwoo?"

Wajah Jun berubah serius. Wonwoo adalah orang yang selalu membantunya, melindunginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia disuruh untuk menjauhi orang sebaik Wonwoo.

"Begini ya…" Jisoo mengambil pena dan kertas, lalu menuliskan nama Ren, namanya sendiri, Jun, Wonwoo, dan Jeonghan, secara berurutan disana. "Ren menyukaiku…" Jisoo menarik garis di antara namanya dan Ren, serta menggambar hati di tengahnya. "… dan Ren tidak suka melihat kau dekat denganku." Jisoo menghubungkan garis antara namanya dan Jun, lalu memberi tanda silang. "Aku sangat mengenal Ren. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh jika tidak ada yang mempengaruhinya." Jisoo kemudian menarik garis antara nama Ren dan Jeonghan. "Jeonghan adalah orang yang mempengaruhi Ren."

Jisoo berhenti sejenak demi melihat ekspresi Jun. Sepertinya Jun sedikit terkejut. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Jeonghan melakukan itu karena dia tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan Wonwoo." Jisoo menarik garis antara nama Jun dan Wonwoo, lalu memberi tanda silang juga disana. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo pada Jun.

"Karena Jeonghan… menyukai… Wonwoo…" Cicit Jun. Ia sendiri masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Jisoo tersenyum. "Yup! Tepat sekali." Jisoo menghubungkan nama Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, lalu menggambar hati di tengahnya. "Inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Jun mematung. Ia mengamati diagram yang digambar oleh Jisoo tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Rasanya, Jun tidak ingin mempercayai diagram itu, beserta dengan segala penjelasan dari Jisoo.

"Ah, benar… Kau adalah siswa pindahan. Kau pasti belum mengetahui kalau Wonwoo dan Jeonghan dulu sangat dekat." Kata Jisoo. "Sedekat kau dan Wonwoo sekarang."

Jun menatap Jisoo. Haruskah ia mempercayai orang ini? Jisoo sangat baik pada Jun, jadi ia tidak mungkin membohongi Jun. Wonwoo juga baik. Tapi, Wonwoo kan juga tidak sedang berbohong. Wonwoo hanya belum bercerita.

Jisoo tiba-tiba tertawa ketika melihat wajah Jun yang semakin serius saja menanggapi kata-katanya. "Hahaha… kenapa aku jadi terkesan seperti sedang menghasutmu, ya?" Serunya dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tawa. Ia kemudian berdeham, demi mereda tawanya, karena Jun tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Ini hanya dugaanku, sih. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya."

Hanya dugaan, ya… tapi mengapa, semakin Jun memikirkannya, prediksi Jisoo semakin terasa benar. Terasa begitu masuk akal.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai belajarnya. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" Tanya Jisoo memecah lamunan Jun.

Jun mengangguk. Ia membuka tugas yang kemarin diberikan oleh Jisoo, lalu mereka membahasnya bersama. Diiringi dengan bayang-bayang akan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang masih berputar di kepalanya.

.

.

Wonwoo datang tepat ketika Jun dan Jisoo telah menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar mereka untuk hari itu. Tidak ada senyum di wajah Wonwoo. Ia memandang Jisoo sengit, bagai sebuah peringatan. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tidak suka Jun masih belajar matematika bersama sunbae yang satu ini. Tapi Jun masih saja keras kepala.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jun-ah~" Seru Jisoo sambil melambai-lambai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Wonwoo yang semakin sengit saja. Ia bahkan masih sempat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Jun.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, barulah wajah Wonwoo kembali normal. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jun yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Jun! Tadi aku berhasil mengerjai Ren dan Taemin sunbae. Aku sengaja menyenggol, mendorong, bahkan menginjak kaki mereka saat berlatih tadi. Mereka mengomel dan marah-marah padaku. Tapi, kau tahu? Mereka justru dimarahi Jaejoong saem karena ribut saat berlatih. Hahaha kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi kesal mereka tadi. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Aku–"

Wonwoo berhenti bercerita saat melihat Jun yang tidak menanggapi ceritanya. Jun hanya berjalan, sambil melihati kerikil-kerikil yang sengaja ditendangnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jun, kau tidak mendengarku?" Tegur Wonwoo.

Satu kali, tidak ada respon. Dua kali, saat Wonwoo memegangi lengannya, barulah Jun menoleh.

"Oh… ya, aku mendengarmu." Jawab Jun, lalu ia kembali melihat ke bawah dan larut dalam pikirannya lagi.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih?" Tanya Wonwoo langsung. Kesal juga karena terus diabaikan.

Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah ia bertanya tentang Jeonghan atau tidak. Ia merasa ragu. Tapi, jika tidak ditanya, ia akan terus memikirkan hal itu. Ia akan terus salah paham pada Wonwoo.

"Hmm… bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kata Jun setelah menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta izin dahulu sebelum bertanya.

Wonwoo mengamati Jun dengan mata menyipit. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Jun. "Mau tanya apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa benar dulu… kau dan Jeonghan itu… adalah teman dekat?" Tanya Jun dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah. Hal itu membuat Jun semakin takut dengan dugaan Jisoo yang semakin menjadi benar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Nada suara Wonwoo sangat terdengar dingin.

Jun jadi gelagapan. "Ah, aku… hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Jun.

"Kau mengetahuinya dari siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini bahkan sampai menatap lurus ke mata Jun. Tidak ingin membiarkannya berbohong.

Namun, Jun tidak perlu berbohong. "Jadi, memang benar begitu?" Kata Jun menarik kesimpulan.

Wonwoo diam beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

Jantung Jun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia bahkan harus memegangi dadanya, agar suara detakannya tidak sampai ke telinga Wonwoo. "Lalu, kenapa sekarang kalian justru terlihat seperti musuh?" Desak Jun.

"Kami bukan musuh." Ujar Wonwoo. "Kami tidak saling membenci. Kami juga tidak menyayangi seperti teman. Kami hanya seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Cicit Jun. Hampir tidak terdengar, namun Wonwoo dapat menangkap maksud dari Jun dengan sangat jelas.

Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo diam saja. Enggan untuk menjawab.

"Apa kita juga akan seperti itu nantinya?" Jun kembali bertanya dengan cicitannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Jun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Wonwoo yang sudah berada di depannya menoleh ke belakang.

"Wonwoo, apa kita juga akan seperti itu nantinya?" Ulang Jun. Kali ini dengan volume yang lebih keras dan tegas.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Apa kita harus membahas ini?" Kemudian ia kembali berjalan, meskipun sadar Jun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

 _Tentu saja, Won. Karena kau sangat berarti._

.

.

Heechul semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi. Nyaris berlari. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak di toko buah tadi. Ia tidak berani melihat ke belakang, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang mengikutinya semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chogiyo! Chogiyo!"

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berjalan tepat di belakang Heechul, berbelok di persimpangan.

"Chogiyo, eomonim!"

Heechul semakin mempercepat larinya bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya.

"Eemonim!"

Seseorang mencengkram lengan Heechul. Heechul menjerit sambil memukul-mukulkan tas belanjanya kepada seseorang itu dengan sangat brutal. Itu adalah sebuah bentuk pertahanan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa yang kau inginkan? Hah?" Teriak Heechul dengan mata terpejam, sambil tetap melayangkan tasnya kepada orang itu.

"Eomonim, hentikan! Hentikan!" Jerit seseorang itu, yang hanya dapat menangkis serangan Heechul dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan.

Heechul tidak peduli. Ia tetap memukuli orang itu.

"Hentikan, eomonim! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetmu!"

Setelah mendengar jeritan itu, barulah Heechul berhenti memukul. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati dompetnya sedang berada di tangan seorang pemuda asing yang sejak tadi dipukulinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia dapat berdiri tegak, dan mengembalikan dompet itu dengan benar. "Ini milik anda, kan? Tadi terjatuh di depan toko buah disana." Pemuda itu menunjuk toko buah yang beberapa saat lalu dikunjungi oleh Heechul.

Untuk beberapa detik Heechul mengamati pemuda itu, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan darinya. Ia mengambil dompetnya ragu-ragu.

Heechul kemudian menghela napas lega, setelah kepalanya dapat berpikir lebih jernih. Pemuda di hadapannya ini jelas tidak bermaksud jahat padanya.

"Oh, Maafkan aku. Kukira tadi kau penguntit atau… atau sejenisnya." Ujar Heechul terbata-bata, ketika menyadari pemuda di hadapannya kini sedang mengamatinya dengan mata menyipit. Heechul kembali merubah pikirannya, mungkin pemuda ini tidaklah begitu baik.

"Anda…" Kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Heechul yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. "… anda eomma dari pasien yang pernah dirawat oleh dokter Kim, bukan?"

Mata Heechul membesar ketika pemuda itu menyebut tentang dokter Kim. "Nuguseyo?" Tanya Heechul dengan dahi berkerut.

Pemuda itu nyengir, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Saya Jeon Seungcheol. Mahasiswa magang yang saat itu membantu dokter Kim merawat anak anda."

Heechul berpikir sejenak, lalu berseru, "Ooh!..." Ia kemudian menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. "… kau mahasiswa magang yang saat itu terlambat memberikan obat pada Jun?" Serunya yang membuat pemuda bernama Seungcheol ini tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa yang anda ingat justru hal itu." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, karena merasa tidak enak.

Heechul justru tertawa melihatnya. "Kau berbeda sekali dari waktu itu. Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu."

"Itukan sudah lama sekali, eomonim. Lagipula sekarang aku bukanlah mahasiswa magang lagi, aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter sungguhan." Kata Seungcheol.

Heechul mengiyakannya sambil tertawa dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia masih kagum melihat Seungcheol yang sangat berbeda dari saat ia mengenalnya dulu.

"Anda tinggal di sekitar sini, eomonim?" Tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

Heechul mengangguk. "Iya, rumahku ada di satu blok ke bawah." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antarkan pulang." Tawar Seungcheol.

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini juga."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Heechul menyetujui ajakan Seungcheol. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Seungcheol mempersilahkan Heechul untuk berjalan duluan.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berbelok di persimpangan jalan tadi, masih mengamati percakapan mereka dari balik tembok. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya, ketika Heechul menoleh ke belakang, dan kembali mengintai ketika Heechul dan Seungcheol sudah mulai berjalan.

Seseorang itu tersenyum miring. "Kau beruntung sekali hari ini." Katanya, lalu menurunkan topinya dan berjalan pergi, dengan arah yang berlawanan dari jalan yang dipiih oleh Heechul dan Seungcheol.

.

.

Selama di jalan, Heechul dan Seungcheol bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakkan, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Heechul juga menceritakan tentang perkembangan kesehatan Jun yang dirasanya sudah semakin membaik. Serta Seungcheol juga bercerita tentang gelar professornya, dan tentang menggunakan data-data Jun sebagai bahan penelitiannya.

Hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah berpagar cokelat milik Heechul. Heechul dan Seungcheol sama-sama terkejut ketika mendapati siapa dua orang yang berada di hadapan mereka, sama halnya dengan Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Jun, kau sudah pulang?" Seru Heechul, demi mengalihkan perhatian.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka, Wonwoo juga ikut berseru, "Hyung! Sedang apa disini?", membuat Heechul dan Jun sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menoleh pada Seungcheol secara bergantian.

"Dia hyungmu?" Tanya Jun berbisik, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Seungcheol kemudian tertawa garing demi memecah kecanggungan, yang malah semakin canggung karena tertawaannya.

"Ah, Sudah jam berapa ini! Ayo Wonwoo, sebaiknya kita pulang juga!" Seungcheol memberikan kode kepada Heechul, sebelum merangkul leher adiknya dan menyeretnya pulang. "Annyeonghaseyo, eomonim." Kata Seungcheol, dengan Wonwoo yang meronta-ronta dalam rangkulannya.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Heechul kemudian ikut merangkul anaknya, namun tidak sekasar Seungcheol.

Setelah Seungcheol dan Wonwoo menjauh, Jun mulai bertanya pada eommanya, "Bagaimana eomma bisa pulang bersama hyungnya Wonwoo?"

Heechul jadi gelapan. "Oh, tadi dia menemukan dompet eomma yang terjatuh, lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar eomma pulang." Jelas Heechul, dan memang itulah yang terjadi. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya itu saja. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Tambahnya, lalu mengecup dahi anaknya seperti biasa.

Heechul lalu mengernyit ketika mencium bau yang tidak sedap menguar dari sana. "Kenapa kau bisa jadi bau begini, Jun?" Tanya Heechul sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Tadi temanku ada yang ulang tahun." Jawab Jun asal, lalu berjalan meninggalkan eommanya memasuki rumah.

"Temannya yang ulang tahun, kenapa dia yang jadi bau." Gumam Heechul. "Hey, tunggu eomma, Jun." Serunya, lalu berlari kecil mengejar Jun yang kini telah membuka pintu rumah.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Jun sedang mengulang pelajaran yang tadi ia pelajari bersama Jisoo, ditemani dengan susu dan biskuit buatan eommanya. Di perpustakaan tadi dirinya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, di kamar juga tidak, sih. Dari pada disebut belajar, sebetulnya saat ini ia hanya mencoret-coret buku catatannya saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Jun buru-buru mengecek ponselnya.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Kompetisi menarinya akan diselenggarakan besok. Kau datang, kan?_

Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia memang pernah berjanji akan datang sebelumnya. Tapi setelah hari ini, setelah mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, Jun tidak yakin ia dapat melihat mereka berdua berada di atas satu panggung besok.

Ponsel Jun berdering lagi.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjemputmu besok, karena kami sudah harus berada di lokasi pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang_ _J_

Lama sekali, dan Jun belum juga membalas pesan dari Wonwoo, hingga ponselnya kembali berdering.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Jun, kau sudah tidur? Aku akan menunggumu besok. Kami tampil jam 10_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Jaljayoo~_

Jun melempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah membaca dua pesan dari Wonwoo yang masuk dengan selang satu detik. Anggap saja dirinya memang sudah tidur, karena ia tidak berminat untuk membalas pesan itu satu per satu.

Jun membenamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya, di atas meja belajar. Ia sangat frustasi memikirkan dirinya harus datang atau tidak pada kompetisi menari besok. Ya, setidaknya ia punya waktu kurang lebih dua belas jam untuk berpikir. Atau hanya enam jam saja, dikurangi dengan waktu tidurnya.

.

.

Besok paginya, Jun berjalan gontai melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Berangkat sekolah tanpa ditemani Wonwoo ternyata tidak enak juga. Biasanya ia selalu menggerutu karena paginya dipenuhi dengan candaan-candaan Wonwoo yang selalu saja tidak lucu. Meskipun begitu, Jun harus mengakui bahwa tanpa candaan dari Wonwoo, paginya terasa begitu membosankan.

Jun masih berjalan dengan damai. Tidak ada yang berbeda di paginya, kecuali candaan dari Wonwoo. Namun ternyata, bukan itu saja yang berbeda.

Karena tiba-tiba, seseorang menutup mulut Jun dengan tangannya dari belakang, lalu membawanya pergi.

 **-TBC-**

Bagi yang bingung, marga Seungcheol sengaja aku ganti jadi Jeon, karena dia akan jadi kakaknya Wonwoo disini.

Last... Review juseyo :3


End file.
